


Matter of preference

by BuriedDeep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedDeep/pseuds/BuriedDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Harry doesn't top is because he's been told he's a little too rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of preference

**Author's Note:**

> Light Dom/Sub kind of thing.

There’s no science to the whole topping and bottoming of gay relationships, couples usually go with what feels right and who is comfortable doing what.  
Harry likes to think he is blissfully happy being on the receiving end because it’s very fascinatingly satisfying and stimulating for him to give such pleasure to his lover in this way, people look down on bottoming because they think that it is giving up all control to the more dominant partner, but alas it’s all about preference and pleasure. The two P’s as Harry likes to refer to it as. Well, it’s the three P’s, which are preference, pleasure and prostrate, but we’ll get to that last one eventually.

Harry likes the pleasure of beginning caressed and waited upon by his lover, he likes being the center of attention and being on the bottom provides the opportunity to be doted on and in turn fulfills all his needs. 

His preference may not have always been to be on the bottom, come on, he is a man after all, therefore when he was a teen fantasizing about girls he had not been imagining them ass-fucking him with their vaginas. 

He liked the female body, he knew was handsome and in all actuality capable to landing any girl he wanted but during his early twenties he finally figured out that he liked the thought of being a girl rather than being in a girl. That’s not to say that he was virgin because God and every other spirit out there in the world knew that Harry had been going through female partners like they came at a dime dozen ever since he was sixteen.

His preference had been to be versatile, never limiting his chances of giving or taking pleasure. But mostly he came to like bottoming, just because it was expected from him from most of his partners. They saw him as being the pretty submissive one so he went with it on those occasions. The prostate was a bottoms best friend. He liked it when his partners repeatedly hit his and he felt like a champion when he stuck it several times practically turning his lovers into mewling goo.

But yes,

The first time he had anal sex with a man Harry bottomed. The other man, Zayn, had just been so seductive that he could not help but allow himself to be controlled by the confidence the man exerted. Being an amateur to gay sex Harry found himself following the movements of Zayn’s body, going with what felt right. Eventually they made it to Harry’s apartment where they proceeded to explore each other deeply.

At one point Harry had been grateful for the dim lights in the room for it would hide his full on body flush. Flaring tomato red wouldn’t be a flattering look on anyone, least of all for someone with his pale skin.

“You can’t just…” Harry had started to protest. He doubted pre-come alone would be enough to ease Zayn’s passage into his body.

“I’ve got things cover, don’t you worry,” Zayn had reassured him and true enough, when a finger slowly pushed passed the tight ring of his muscles, the finger had been slicked up with something, easing into Harry’s body.

“Ungh,” he had grumbled, ass clenching around the intruding digit.

“Relax…”

Harry had found that he couldn’t relax. There was a finger in his ass! You try to relax!

Zayn seemed to realize the problem because moments later his free hand was working Harry’s cock with expertise. Harry’s head flopped back onto the pillows, eyes fluttering shut. The finger in his ass was nothing but a memory as pleasure overtook him. 

His body moved on its own accord, slowly rocking back and forth, fucking himself deeper onto Zayn’s fingers which appeared to have multiplied to two fingers at some point.

Eventually something bigger and harder nudged at his entrance, thankfully with a condom on, but not one to stand discomfort Harry found himself squirming at the pain of being entered. It hurt like crap!

But rather than pull out, Zayn ignored and shushed Harry’s nagging behavior and before long began to movie inside of him and Harry’s head lolled restlessly as he dissolved into moans. White, hot pleasure soared through him, burning away any linger discomfort or doubt he might have had. His world vanished in white as he felt his body spasm uncontrollably. His ass clenched around an intruding organ, thrusting in and out in almost desperate strokes.

And that was that. Harry had been introduced to the pleasures of man on man sex and he never looked back. Zayn remained his friend but they never had sex beyond that first time. Nothing in his previous sexual conquests with girls had led him through such heavenly orgasms. They never made his body practically tremble in shudders from the ecstasy, neither were they good enough to evoke a crying need for a second round of mind altering sex.

He topped particularly when begged by his partner and although he ejaculated in bliss just as much as he would if had bottomed, his partners always complained about how rough he was. Sure he got excited during sex, doesn’t everyone? But he never thought he was so overly enthusiastic that he’d hurt his partners. That was all before Liam.

The young man had stumbled into Harry’s life on a whim, just a typical club twink with a taste for cock. He had enough intellect for Harry to know that the young man was definitely not a prostitute or living on the streets. Liam was just a college boy raiding his first club and having fun with his friends. He had wandered over to where Harry had been at the bar with a few friends of his own, placing an order for a drink when Harry decided to flirt with him.

To cut a long story short, they talked for what seemed over an hour before they finally called it a night and hooked up. Liam wasn’t nervous when he entered Harry’s home, the young man seemed rather cocky, still too high off his alcoholic beverage to be shy. Harry found himself rather turned on by the boy’s forwardness, unable to stop himself from kissing him.

They had sex on the couch in the living room, Liam wanting to be fucked deeply and he was quite the impatient brat and Harry found himself reaching for a condom at the last second. Afterward, Liam had laughed about being extremely sore, asking Harry where the bathroom was. When Liam stood, bending to receive his shirt Harry stared at the younger man’s divided ass cheeks, eyeing the red swollen pucker that glared angrily at him but it was the small flash of blood that propelled Harry off the couch and into the bathroom to throw up.

Liam had had to comfort him saying that it was normal for someone having rough sex. It’s just a little tearing he had said. It doesn’t hurt.

But it did hurt. It hurt knowing that he had done that to someone. And even after Liam moved on with his life and Harry never saw him again he could not stop himself from shivering in disgust every time he remembered that night. He thought about the way he topped, the way he drove faster and harder into his lovers, hitting their pleasure points and feeling them clench so sweetly around him, he never once thought he might be hurting them when his only thought was wringing every enjoyable sensation he could from their bodies while giving them the same in return.

Blood did not belong in sex unless the person was a virgin. And Harry really tried not to mess with virgins, he had only had sex with experienced people and even when he himself had been the virgin, Zayn had been nothing but gentle and Harry does not remember any blood being involved later on when they had finished. Maybe he was just not cut out of for topping, he must be doing something wrong if he was so experienced in anal sex but still managed to damage his lovers.

All thoughts of his previous dominating experiences came back to him and he did recall one or twelve of them making complaints about him being overly playful and that while they had enjoyed it thoroughly they wouldn’t be able to walk properly without wincing.  
He had thought they were being smug, just typical morning after banter. But the more he thought about it the more he convinced himself that he had been too aggressive during the sex. He swore he would never top anymore, he just didn’t feel comfortable, he did not trust himself not to lose control and pound harshly into his lover, making them…bleed….ergh….

It was sickening and made his heart clench.

From then on his sex life went from doing any and everything, to receiving or giving a blowjob with a lover and the occasional heavy kissing and groping with a sexy stranger. Then he met Louis and his life seemed complete. However, he was unable to break his hunger for casual sex and ended up making the mistake of cheating on Louis causing a messy break-up that had left him shattered.

Zayn, who could not stand the sight of a mopey Harry lounging on his couch and eating all his ice cream, set up a meeting between Harry and Louis. It was arranged that they met in a public café and therefore would be unable to yell or murder each other, so Zayn thought it would be the perfect setting to have them in.

They did talk and eventually after some dates and Harry proving his willingness to change and be devoted to only one man in his life, Louis threatened to cut off his balls and sew them to his eyes if Harry ever cheated again and it might as well as been a marriage proposal at how joyous felt at that moment.

However, Harry’s pact to never top again faced some conflicts in his and Louis’s relationship because although the other man had never asked Harry to fuck him, he did present himself as being rather versatile and open to the suggestion. Harry ignored all the signs, hoping they would continue as things were, that is until their 1 year anniversary.

After an exciting and flirtatious dinner, they arrived back at their shared loft, Harry with his tongue down Louis’s throat and the other man with his hands tugging at Harry’s short hair.

“I miss your long hair” Louis comments as he gropes Harry’s scalp.

Breaking the kiss, Harry promises, “I’ll grow it out” before capturing those red kiss-swollen lips once more walking them backwards toward the bedroom.

“Good night” a new voice from the end of the hallway frightens the two of them a part. They don’t share the loft with anyone else and therefore the new voice sends their hearts racing beyond arousal.

“Who the fuck…”

“It’s just me” the light at the end of the hallway is turned on and Niall steps into it.

“The fuck are you doing here” Harry cusses, watching out of the corner of his eye as Louis slumps against the wall, glaring at Niall.

Raising his hands up in surrender, Niall waves a DVD case at them,

“Take it easy, we just wanted to borrow a DVD”

“How did you get a key?” Louis asks,

“Oh, Zayn lent me”

Before Harry can ask where Zayn is, Niall shouts, “Zayn, uh, I can use your help here” The younger man is looking nervous under the deathly gazes of Harry and Louis.

“Leave Horan alone, you horny bunnies. We’ll be gone soon” Zayn makes an appearance and Harry can tell the other man has been raiding their fridge since he is carrying a carton of Harry’s favorite ice cream. “Put your arms down, Niall”

The younger man lowers his arms but keeps an uncertain gaze on Harry as if waiting for the man to throw something at him. Harry is sure that if had been holding anything at the moment he would fling it at Zayn’s head.

“Get out!”

Not needing any more warning Niall turns to leave while Zayn winks at them,

“Use protection”

And then he’s heading toward the door.

“I hate you for giving him a key” Louis tells him, moving towards the bedroom.

“I hate you for renting a place next to him” Harry retorts, following him.

He had given up his apartment to move into Louis’s place during their 8th month together and although he did not regret making such a big decision that did not mean he would not kill his neighbors if they didn’t mind their own business.

Once inside their own they strip, all the while continuing their discussion but refusing to allow the night’s promise of sex to fade. Once fully naked, Louis latches onto Harry like white on rice.

Harry tilts his head to accommodate the kisses and hums with pleasure as Louis massaged the globes of his ass. He grabs the lube, and is snapping the cover open to pour some on his lover’s cock when Louis says, almost shyly,

“I want you in me” unprepared for the statement, Harry hesitates, his hand squeezing the lube bottle tightly, spilling its contents on his hand and the floor.

“Harry” Louis scolds, standing from his seat on the bed’s end to take the lube from Harry’s death grip.

“What?”

Louis rolls his eyes, “It’s not rocket science. I just thought it would be romantic. You know, it’s our first year being together and I wanted to give you something that would make this even more memorable for the both of us”

“If you wanted to save it for a romantic occasion how about until we get married”

Louis’s eyes widen comically before he snorts in laughter, “What? Harry, I want to bottom for you, is that so hard to believe?”

“No, no, uh, but I didn’t ask…”

“You never ask! I just thought you weren’t into doing it but Zayn said you fucked a lot of people in the past too…”

“And since when do you take advice from that gossip-monger Zayn!”

“He’s your friend and it’s not like I don’t already know about your…record-setting past of lovers”

Harry cringes, terribly embarrassed that Louis would throw that in his face.

“Besides I thought you would be happy if we, I dunno, switched things up for the night”

“But I like how things are” Harry wants to slap himself for pouting. Louis must’ve seen the haunted look in his eyes because he asks,

“What’s wrong? You look like the thought of fucking me makes you sick”

Sensing where Louis’s thoughts seem to be going with that, Harry rushes forward, reaching for Louis’s hand to entwine their fingers.

“It’s not you, seriously. It’s me. I had a bad experience once, while-“ he doesn’t wanting to say ‘fucking someone’ so he goes with “…doing, that”

Louis doesn’t roll his eyes at Harry’s choice of words, instead he looks even more worried and cradles Harry’s face, silently asking for Harry to meet his eyes. When the other man does Louis holds his gaze, and inquires,

“What, what happened?”

He doesn’t want Louis to get the wrong idea and really he’s tired of having the feeling trapped inside of him so he just spills. He tells Louis about Liam, how he hurt him enough to make him bleed and the others who told him he was being rough.

“I don’t ever want to do that to you. I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Harry look at me”

The other man does,

“I trust you. No matter what happened in your past, I forgive you a long time a go and I told you I wanted to move on, I want us to move on beyond it. It’s held us back too often and I feel like it’s a weight in our relationship that you won’t let go of and that I am guilty of holding against you at times. But like every other obstacle from the past that might try to hurt us I have seen so much change in you this year we’ve been together that I know the man I am with now is not who you were back then. I. Trust. You. You won’t hurt me with this. What happened with that Liam person was probably an unpleasant eye opener but he wasn’t injured beyond repair, you did not run him over with your car and from what you told me it sounds like he enjoyed it. Sounds like they all enjoyed it”

Harry signs, “I know, I know, but I just can’t seem to get past the initial ‘I’m too aggressive when I’m topping”

Louis laughs, “Just during topping? Have you listened to yourself during sex? You are practically a pushy bottom. You cuss me out if I don’t get in you and even during sex you’re making so many demands that I think you might as well be my sex coach. But I like it” Louis actually giggles, “You’re dirty talk is quite impressive when I’m inside you, I wonder if you’re such a bossy top too and it turns me on”

Despite his internal conflicts, Harry has to shift at the sudden twitch of his erection. Louis’s voice is just so stimulating when he says things in that deep, sultry tone.

Licking his lips, he goes with his intuition and asks, “It does?”

Reaching out to roll one of Harry’s dark nipples between his fingertips, Louis smiles, releasing a moan,

“Yes” he breathes the word out in such a way, his warm breath caresses Harry’s face.

Louis laid back and let Harry take the lead. Ignoring his racing thoughts, Harry moved over him, pressed him down onto cool, smooth sheets, curved to his body. He started slowly, giving attention to so many parts of Louis's body hoping that it made his head spin just as Louis had done so many times to him. His lover’s eyes flutter closed and Harry bent forward to kiss him on the chest. Louis’s hands were firm on Harry’s hips, holding his lover steady between his legs, Harry’s lips soft and insistent as they mapped his body. Harry’s tongue found every indenture and cleft, following the strong lines that led to Louis's erection, hard and straining.

Lips and tongue—kisses, teasing nips and gentle bites, sucking, a mouth surrounding, hot and wet. Louis was practically begging for it but Harry soothed him with whispered promises, not ready to move on just yet. Harry stares at him—at his flushed face, naked golden skin, and smiling eyes—and thinks, mine. He has never wished anything to belong to him so much. Starting to feel a little impatient, he practically claws at the covers to get the lube.

Louis jerks up off the bed when oiled fingers breeched his body, moaned beseechingly as they scissored inside, became frantic when they hit a certain spot and lights exploded behind his eyes. Louis needed more—more and better contact. Needed Harry to be inside, a part of him.

"Now you bastard” Louis begged. "Do it now. Stop teasing—"

Stopping the movement of his fingers, Harry bit his lip, holding in a moan at how slutty Louis sounded but still fighting with himself to hold back - "Easy, Louis, I don't want to hurt—"

"You won't hurt me. I will throw you on the bed and climb on your dick myself—"

Not bothering with a condom, they’ve done bareback before and get tested with each other. Even with all Harry previous partners, Louis was happy to oblige with bareback sex once they got tested. It’s another revelation of Louis’s trust and love for him and it makes Harry heart soar. The man truly was the only one for Harry.

Slowly and sweetly, face-to-face, unhurriedly this time unlike the last time he had been together like this with anyone, exploring rather than invading, with the utmost love rather than desperate need. As Harry entered Louis inch by excruciating inch, Louis gave himself up to this moment stretched to infinity.

Harry found himself lost in the building sensations of penetrating another but this was not just anyone he was with and that feeling of knowing intimately and being in love with the person he was sinking into made the pleasures all the most enlightening. They lost themselves in the building pressure, encouraged it with moans and deep grunts, reveling in the stirring heady scent of sex.

Louis’s eyes widened; it didn't hurt, it had been awhile and he was just getting use to the odd and wonderful stretch, his body adjusting to the fairly familiar feeling of hard, slick heat easing into him, filling him, making him burn in ways that he could never have imagined in his wildest dreams. Of course, he had dreamed about Harry taking him, but the reality was so much better, so intense and hot and arousing that he groaned. His skin was damp and aching, his arousal almost painful as he controlled the urge to hurry, going as slowly as possible to savor every wonderful moment.

Finally they were completely joined, and Louis smiled in triumph. "All mine," he whispered, leaning forward to nip teasingly at Harry' lower lip. Harry snorted at him, feeling relieved at his boyfriend’s content behavior, “Greedy bitch” he teased.

“Fuck yeah I am”, snapping his hips experimentally, drawing heated whimpers from Harry.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Harry felt on the verge of flying apart already just from the exquisite pleasure of being buried in Louis' tight, welcoming body, but he bit his lip and held himself in check, his face growing flushed as his arousal went higher.

Louis looked rather smug and just like that Harry was ready to put him in his place. Reaching between them, he curled his fingers around Louis's hard length, he couldn't slam into Louis in the way he anxiously wanted to, with deep, pounding thrusts, but from the contorted look of pleasure on Louis’s face he could tell there would be a time when he would feel confident in his positioning and when that happens he could roll Louis beneath him and take him until his teeth rattled.

A groan escaped Louis as Harry's hand finally hit his prostrate, Harry grins in triumphant. Then Harry began to move, a well-paced subtle rhythm lifting one of Louis’s legs over his shoulder for a deeper angle, with an increasing speed as the pleasure mounted like a huge wave building and washing over them.

Every thrust seemed to trigger an electrical jolt through their whole body, and he locked his eyes on Louis’s face, holding back nothing of the love and desire he felt, murmuring dirty details and promises. The kind of words he knew would extract a positive reaction for Louis. Refusing to just lay there and take what was given, Louis kept pressing his hips back, riding on Harry’s thrusts and greedily forcing Harry’s cock to hit his prostate.

It was too much, the sensations overwhelming him with sudden, blinding intensity, and Louis cried out, his back arching as ecstasy consumed him. Harry watched hungrily, the sight of Louis coming was always such a treat but this time instead of Louis cock vibrating with the release inside of Harry, it was pulsing against his stomach, splattering cum between their bodies. He felt utterly aroused knowing that Louis had been driven to that point of climax because of him.

He had been given a precious gift along with the responsibility of providing Louis with the pleasures of the flesh and he treasured it. Only when Louis's release was complete did Harry let himself go, unable to stop himself from slamming into Louis’s spasming depth, and it took mere moments before he too was crying out Louis' name, his hips grinding down sharply as ecstasy swept over him.

Louis’s toes curled at Harry’s last deep thrust, the leg on Harry’s shoulder fell to the side as his entire body trembled at the last strike on his prostrate. He felt the wet slide of cum sliding between his cheeks as his lover’s cock softened. Harry collapsed on him, boneless but heavy.

“That. Was…” for lack of a better word at the moment, Louis ended with, “awesome”

Harry’s orgasm must’ve dried out his brain since all he said was “Mofalosownamsnsdtedrip”

Stroking Harry’s back lovingly with his fingertips, Louis gives a short laugh, “What?”

Lifting his head from his lover’s chest, Harry locked eyes with him, “Thank you”

Louis shrugged, “No need to thank me. It was good for me too” and as if to make his point clearer, Louis locked his legs around Harry’s back, holding the man in place.

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” his strength returning due to anxiety Harry pushed up against Louis’s legs wanting to check him.

Louis snorted, “Stay put will you, some of us are trying to rest here”

“Well let me up, I need to check you”

Louis removed his legs. “OOO fucking and a rimjob! It must be my birthday”

“Yeah yeah” Harry kissed his thighs as he crawled backwards. Louis scooted back, wincing as his ass arched but mostly because he was spreading cum all over his sheets.

Harry’s hands were shaking when he reached out to part Louis’s cheeks. All that faced him was a dark pink well fucked pucker of flesh, dribbling out his cum. He passed a gently finger over the area causing a rack of shivers to move like an earthquake through Louis’s body. Smiling secretly Harry crawled until he was hovering over Louis and they traded lazy kisses for a couple of minutes.

Harry’s finger trailed the sticky mess of Louis’ cum that coated both of their stomachs, collecting a generous amount before bringing it to his mouth. He could not silence the content sigh that escaped him as the familiar juices of that sweet and bitter tang filled his senses. He always did enjoy the taste of Louis’s cum and Louis is the only man Harry would ever swallow cum for.

“I’m glad we did it. And I’m proud of you for putting your concerns at the back of your mind and you were amazing”

"I know I was" Harry’s voice was deep, the finger popping from his mouth with a wet, squishy sound.

“Fucker”

“Yes I am”

Louis rolled them over so that was on top. “Tomorrow your mine bitch”

“I think I might take up residence as the top in this relationship”

“I’ll fight you for it”

Later Harry curled up in Louis's arms, their limbs entwined and all their appetites totally satisfied. Harry had come to the decision that his hunger to be inside of Louis would return, and it would be even stronger than before now that he was aware of exactly how fantastic topping with Louis made him feel. It had been definitely much better than anyone he had ever been with and that made the thrill of their aftermath all the more reassuring to his troubled mind.

The End


End file.
